Cui (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 8 Cui collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Banpresto *HSCF Series *Release date: 2009 Banpresto has released a Cui in 2009 in the “HighSpec Coloring Figure (HSCF)” series 3 assortment. The figure comes with both arms resting on his sides as his posture and is quite large-scale as it stands at about 6 inches. It is figurine number 12 in this set. In this HQ DX piece, the paint job is very exquisite and the likeness is uncanny, although the paint job is more shiny and closer to the cel-shaded art of the recent game franchises. Others in this assortment include Zarbon (number 10), first form Frieza (number 9), and Dodoria (number 11). The expression of the figure is that of complete determination and confidence. *Freeza's Force Series *Release date: 2010 A genuine collection offered by Banpresto is the “Freeza’s Force” series, which includes almost all of Frieza’s military regiment along with his remarkable spaceship. Some figures in this set are only available as a part of this series and are extremely rare. Cui makes an appearance in this series. His figure in this set was released in 2010 and is collectible number 004 in this very large assortment. This figurine comes with one arm resting on his side and the other toppling beside him. Much like the entire set, the figure is detailed in a glossy and shiny look. *Miniature Collectible Series *Release date: 2010 Banpresto released a series with Cui in 2010. This figure (also standing at 8 cm) comes packaged in a mini-box and displays the featured character in front of the box and others in the same set on the side panel of the box. It is listed as collectible number DBZ046 and is from vol. 6. This Cui comes with arms resting on his sides and he’s wearing an evil smile. The figure also comes with a base to stand on. Bandai *HG Collection Series *Release date: 2006 Part 12 of Bandai's HG series includes Cui with his arms resting on his sides and his legs in an open stance. The figure was first released in 2006 and standing at about 3 inches, the figure comes in a plastic bag and included is an insert paper to showcase other figurines pertaining to the set. The figure is one of the first highly detailed releases to portray Cui and comes with a clear base to lean on. The figure’s position is taken from the scene in which Cui challenges the traitorous Vegeta and is seen in this overconfident stance. *HG Collection Freeza Invasion Series *Release date: 2007 The HG series saw a re-release under the special Gashapon series for the “Freeza Invasion” set. Released in September 2007, Bandai’s well-painted redone figures came with a stylized paint job that was very bright and rather light with the shading. The Cui in this set was the same base figure from the previous release but with a brighter touch-up. Others included in this set are Dodoria, Zarbon, first form Frieza, Super Saiyan Goku, and Vegeta, all receiving the same paint job and detailing. Plex *Anime Heroes Series *Release date: 2008 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in February 2008, the assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” has a wide variety of characters, Cui being number 21 of the set. This mini figure comes with Cui’s arms resting on his sides and goes for a rather cocky and confident look. The figurines in this set stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). *Ultimate Technique Series *Release date: 2009 Plex has also released a Chibi Figure series with “Mini Big Head” figures in 2009. This series, entitled the “Ultimate Technique” due to the attack stances the figures come in, is a chibi series displaying numerous techniques the characters have portrayed in the series. Cui was released in this set, showing him in a fierce blasting stance, with orange sparks of energy and an energy blast emanating from his arm. His facial expression is that of excitement at the thought of blasting his enemy and his mouth is wide open, showing his teeth. Ultra Figus *Ultra Figus Miniature Collectible Series *Release date: 1999 Argentinian distribution company Ultra Figus has released a Cui in a set of miniature collectibles in 1999. The set consists of a total of 36 figurines, including some that are only available in this set (such as Princess Snake, Ox-King, and Upa). See also *Zarbon (Collectibles) *Dodoria (Collectibles) Gallery Category:Collectibles